


Pain

by CiCi_Celestial



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (They're great btw look up their art), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MadJester1's Avatar Au, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCi_Celestial/pseuds/CiCi_Celestial
Summary: A drabble I wrote wile sick that I decided was ok and long enough to post here. (Prolly not that good, but i'm tired as hell.)Being the avatar was cool most of the time. But at times like this, when he was dying in Sniper's arms as numerous aggravated Fire Benders attempt to shoot the man down, he despises it.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure if this is any good. Prolly' not. Meh, here it is anyway. Don't blame ya if ya leave early.

Scout wasn't sure of what was going on. Last thing he remembers, he was facing off against a raid of firebenders, who were all thirsty for blood. One of them threw a bomb, much like Demoman had created, and that separated Scout and the rest of his team. Scout thought they would be no problem, much like many of the other groups of bounty hunter firebenders who were after Scout's head.

 

Scout guessed he was wrong.

 

His vision was blurry, unclear. All he could see were the treetops of the large, lush jungle woods and a slight glimpse of their trunks and the light blue of the sky beyond them. His hearing was muted, muffled. He could hear screams, familiar voices screeching and calling for him and for help. He saw the face of someone he'd never seen stare down at him, full of a malicious grin and murderous intent. A long, ugly scar ran down the side of his face, his eyes gray and crazed. Was he talking? Probably.

 

The man plunged a long knife, much like the Sniper's kukuri, in Scout's shoulder. Scout growled at the pain, glowering at the man above him, who only managed to laugh. He felt another pain on one of his legs, a pain very familiar to him at this point- fire. The man took out the knife, plunging it into Scout's stomach.

 

Shit. This couldn't be how Scout died, right?: he'd been through so goddamn much already. He just started his firebending lessons with Pyro, was just approved by the Heavy as being “decent” at earthbending.

 

He finally, _finally_ got somewhere with the Sniper, and this is how it ends? Fuck that.

 

But Scout couldn't move. He couldn't even see anymore, vision tunneling slowly, sensation fading in his arms and legs, his mind was slowing-

 

The man above him, ready to dig the knife into Scout's chest, grinned one last time. He prattled on and on, about how he was the one to “finally take down the avatar.” Before he could finish, Scout a very familiar green outfit above him, slicing to and fro with his kukuri. Ah, there he was. Scout's knight in shining swamp attire.

 

Scout had never seen Sniper this angry, nor heard him this angry. His gray eyes were cold, filled with a murderous intent he'd never seen in the calm, collected man. It was terrifying in its own way. What was he even doing here? Shouldn't he be in the backlines, providing backup for the rest of the team?

 

The man fell, Sniper's knife covered in blood. Sniper panted, before dropping the knife, instead grabbing Scout by the shoulders, hoisting him up. Scout felt a small smile cross his face. Sniper was so warm.

 

“Scout! Scout, hold on!” Ah, there it was. Sniper's voice was perfect, a perfect baritone complimented with his rough exterior and calm nature. Now, though, it was unfitting as hell- It shook, trembled with uncertainty and panic. That wasn't right.

 

Scout tried to speak his mind, vision fading fast. He felt a small rivulet of blood fall from his mouth. Nothing came out except a garbled, pained cough. His eyelids were so heavy.

 

“Scout, shit, shit, don't close yer eyes! C'mon, stay with me!” Scout felt another arm curl around his legs. He obeyed, keeping his eyes trained on the Sniper as the Sniper ran, ran away from everything around him. Scout felt another blast, another loud explosion rupturing the ground and air. Yet he felt no debris, felt nothing from the eruption, The Sniper gritted his teeth, shouldering the brunt of the blast. He called for the Medic, desperate.

 

“Snipes...” Scout wanted to tell the Sniper to stop being so dumb, that he could take his own explosions thank you very much. Nothing came out. His arms felt as though they were full of sand, beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. His vision grew blurrier and blurrier. He felt the Sniper lay him down on cold grass, the sounds of battle distant.

 

“No, no, Scout, fuck. Keep- Keep quiet, okay? Don't talk, please, I- Fuck, Medic! Pauling, anyone!”

 

Scout moved his elbow, trying to reach for the Sniper's face. He was distraught, a man who was falling apart at the seams. He was looking everywhere, head snapping back and forth. So unlike the calculated, clever Sniper Scout knows. It was stranger still knowing he was the reason the man looked so worried, so unkempt and devastated.

 

“Snipes, I...”

 

Sniper looked down at Scout, taking the hand and pressing it up against his own cheek. Even his cheek was warm. “Please, stay quiet, Yer gonna be fine, okay? Just, don't close yer eyes. Look at me, look at me Scout, awright? Yer gonna be- yer gonna be fine. Medic! MEDIC!”

 

“Snipes. I have a question.” When was his voice so resound? So sure? Usually he had to fake that shit.

 

“...What is it, Scout?” Fuck, his voice was soft and gentle. Scout felt a smile grow on his face. His arm lost feeling, lost warmth, he felt it drop from Sniper's face, who looked panicked-

 

“You know I love ya, right...?”

 

Everything paused, the world grew colder, everything stopped as if time itself was broken, shattered like glass dropped onto concrete. Sniper's eyes widened, moisture filling in those brilliant gray eyes. Scout wished he could kiss the tears away-

 

“Of- Of course I do, Scout, I love you too, Okay?” There it was, a large symphony of beautiful instruments clashing together in the most beautiful harmonies and melodies, Sniper loved him back, for one moment everything in the world was balanced, Was perfect and undeniably _right-_ “I love you so bloody much, that's why I can't lose you.”

 

Glee ran through Scout's heart, quick and fast, feeling it skip a few necessary beats in lieu of letting his happiness overwhelm him, and the heavy feeling overtook his limbs, leeching into his bloodstream.

 

One final, soft smile graced Scout's face, looking directly at Sniper.

 

The last thing Scout heard before fading was Sniper's desperate screams for him to awaken, for him to come back. The last thing Scout felt was Sniper clutching at his broken body in some desperate attempt to anchor him to this world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read this shit? Well then. Thank you! Dunno why you decided to read this, but hey. Hope you at least enjoyed it!
> 
> (sorry I'm still sick as hell and I'm not quite awake and aware of stuff)


End file.
